


worship for the worshipper

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Worship, apollo loves his paladin so much, apollo makes it very clear that ed can say no at any point, it's so tender folks, like. SO tender, technically, thank u very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: On a bad night, Apollo comes to Edward in person to talk with him. Apollo wants Ed to knowjusthow much his God loves him.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Apollo (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	worship for the worshipper

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, please understand that ed is wearing [these pajamas](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51jEjOzDvtL._AC_UX679_.jpg). it's very important. thank you.
> 
> i got hit with this brainworm thanks to a fun few conversations in a discord server and it wouldn't let me rest until i wrote it. this was actually incredibly fun to write! i hope you enjoy.

The first time Apollo approached him directly, Edward didn't know what to do. He’d heard of this happening, sure, tall tales from the members of the cult who claimed Apollo did this or that or the other. He wasn’t sure if he believed those stories or not, the people who told them were often mean to him. They talked down to him as if he were a child and not listening to anything he’d say, and there wasn’t much Ed hated more.

So, naturally, when he heard the door to his room open as he sniffled on the bed, the last person he expected to see when he looked up was Apollo. But there he was. He was attractive, young-looking, and surrounded by a faint, golden glow. It was the glow that gave him away, without it Ed wouldn’t have let himself believe it was really him. He just stared, open-mouthed, as Apollo, _Apollo_ , strode over to his bed and sat down next to him. His hands were soft as they brushed Ed’s hands away from his face and wiped gently at his tears.

“Oh, Edward,” Apollo said, a small frown forming in the corners of his mouth as he did so. “Whatever happened?” 

Edward looked up, avoiding Apollo’s eyes as he wasn’t entirely sure of the correct etiquette for the situation, and took a deep breath. “‘S nothin’, really. Shouldn’t even be upset about it.” When Apollo didn’t say anything, he figured he should continue. “Just- some of the other guys are pretty mean, is all. Think I’m some dumb idiot who doesn’t know what he’s doing. Maybe they’re right, I don’t know, maybe you’re here to tell me off for being a shit paladin and making you look bad. Wouldn’t surprise me.” 

He heard Apollo shift next to him, followed by the feeling of his fingers sliding underneath Ed’s chin. Those fingers, firm but gentle, carefully guided his face up until he was forced to look in Apollo’s direction.

“Edward. Look at me, please,” Apollo whispered. Ed did so, hesitating at first. “Thank you.”

Ed barely suppressed the shiver that wanted to course through him at the small praise. _Not now, Eddie,_ he thought to himself. When he met Apollo’s eyes he had to take a moment to right himself. They were a brilliant shade of honey brown, almost gold in the right light, and Ed found it frighteningly easy to get lost in them.

Ed felt Apollo’s hand leave his chin and reach down to lace with one of his own. He squeezed slightly, on impulse, wanting to ground himself. Apollo squeezed back. “Now, Edward-”

“You can call me Ed, if y’want, or Eddie- sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“It’s alright, Ed. Now, I want you to answer me this. With all that you know about me, about who I am, would I come to someone just to tell them I don’t like them?”

Ed sniffled a bit more. “No.”

“Exactly,” Apollo’s expression shifted to a slight smile. “You’re _wonderful_. Your faith is astounding and I feel your love so _strongly_ , every single day. You’re one of my favorites, Ed. I watch you every day, listen intently to your prayers and answer them the best I can, always. I know how much you love me, and seeing you upset like this is, honestly, heartbreaking for me.”

Ed blinked at him, mouth hanging open just the tiniest bit. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, what to _feel_. He was completely flabbergasted, or, well, his brain was. His cock knew exactly how to react to the praise, and he could feel the blood rushing to it and away from his head. Apollo put a free hand on Edward’s shoulder and (gently, _oh so gently_ ) pushed him down until his back hit the mattress and he was looking up at his God. 

Leaning above him, Apollo’s eyes raked over his body. “Edward Keystone,” Apollo declared, “I want to show you just how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Would you allow this of me?”

“Oh, wicked! ...I mean, of course, Apollo. Anything for you.”

Apollo chuckled softly at that, a sound Ed immediately knew he would never tire of. High and musical, full of endearment so strong Ed could almost feel it on his skin. “This is not for me. It’s for _you_. Do you want this?” he queried, holding Eddie’s gaze. “You _can_ say no, you know. It will not change how I feel about you in any way.”

Ed looked into his God’s eyes, saw the love and affection and concern there, and had his answer instantaneously. “Yes. Yes, Apollo, I want this. _Please_.”

“Oh, Eddie, you don’t have to beg. I’m giving this to you, sweet boy. You’ve been so good, so strong in your faith and ideals. You’ve _earned this_ ,” Apollo said, and leaned down to place a soft kiss to Edward’s throat. Ed gasped lightly and started to bring his hands up to wrap around Apollo’s shoulders before thinking better of it, leaving them hovering awkwardly above his back. “You can touch me. I encourage it.”

Ed’s face broke into a smile. “Wicked!” He brought his arms down and began to map out his God’s body with his hands, running them over Apollo’s back, his shoulders, his arms, anything and everything he could reach. Apollo returned this in kind, exploring Ed’s neck, jaw, and collarbones with his mouth. Edward could feel his breath quickening, cock hardening even more under his bedclothes. When Apollo found an especially sensitive spot on Edward’s throat he attached his lips to it, licking and sucking until blood pooled under the surface in a mark he knew would be there for at least a few days. Ed’s back arched slightly, followed by his hips in a desperate search for friction and relief. He saw Apollo’s smile widen as he lowered himself on top of Ed completely.

“You’re _stunning_. Could just look at you all night. My golden boy.” He didn’t miss Ed’s gasp or the slight, involuntary twitch of his hips at the praise. “You like being praised, don’t you, Eddie?” He laughed at Ed’s instant nod. “I can tell, sweetheart. Don’t worry, there will be no shortage of praise from me tonight. And you’ve earned every second.”

As if unable to hold himself back any longer, Apollo leaned down to kiss Ed’s lips. Ed returned the kiss, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Apollo’s head. It was slow and tender, a minute or so passed before Apollo finally, _finally_ , licked into Ed’s mouth. Edward sighed, opening his mouth to let his God in. Apollo took his time kissing Ed, and Ed tried to memorize each feeling as it happened. He didn’t know if he would ever experience this again. Apollo’s hands brushed his shirt, nimble fingers undoing the top button as the two kissed. Despite his slow affections, Apollo had both his own and Edward’s shirts unbuttoned and discarded on the floor in record time. Apollo adjusted himself on top of Ed so that he was straddling Ed’s waist, facing him, and ran his hands almost reverently over his chest. “You’re as lovely up close as I thought you would be.” His fingers came up to tease a nipple as he recaptured Ed’s lips in a searing kiss. Ed whined into it, attaching himself to Apollo in as many ways as he could. “You make the prettiest noises, too. What am I going to do with you? You’re _perfect_.”

In lieu of an answer, Ed wiggled his hips where they were pinned under Apollo’s weight. He felt his God smile against his lips and begin sliding down his body until he was situated between Ed’s legs. Apollo trailed kisses down Ed’s chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Edward’s cock was already tenting them sharply and Apollo took a minute to appreciate it before gently sliding Ed’s trousers and pants off in one go. Fully exposed to his God, Ed was finally starting to feel anxious and self conscious. He tried to close his legs but Apollo grabbed one with each hand and lightly pushed them back open. 

“No need to feel embarrassed, sweet one. You’re gorgeous. Let me treat you how you deserve.” He punctuated the last sentence with a kiss, pressed to Ed’s inner thigh. Ed took in a shaky breath. Smiling, no, _smirking_ against Ed’s skin, Apollo pressed kisses on every inch of Ed’s thigh he could reach before moving to the other leg and repeating. 

“Apollo…” Ed whined, desperate for something, _anything_ , on his cock. Taking mercy on his devotee, Apollo let his mouth hover above the head of Ed’s dick, puffs of air blowing over it. As he opened his mouth around it, he reached out and grasped one of Ed’s hands in his own. Edward grabbed it like it was a lifeline as his dick was engulfed in Apollo’s perfect mouth. He couldn’t think straight as Apollo worked him. His God pulled noises he’d never made before out of him, it was the most intense thing Ed had ever experienced.

When Apollo’s finger came up to tease his hole, Edward nearly _died._ Apollo pulled off Ed’s cock in order to reach over into the nightstand and grab the little bottle he knew was there. Ed heard him open it and put the liquid on his fingers before setting it on the end of the bed. “Is this still okay, my golden boy? Do you want this?” He asked, finger poised at Ed’s entrance, waiting on his approval. “I want to love you in the way I know best, I want to worship you like you’ve worshiped me for years.”

“Yes. I want it so much, Apollo,” Ed gasped, and Apollo pushed the finger in slowly. “Oh, thank you, thankyouthankyou-” Eddie’s own moan cut him off as Apollo expertly crooked his finger. 

“Don’t thank me yet, sweetheart. We’re just getting started.”

Apollo prepped him slowly, whispering praise and pressing tender kisses everywhere he could reach as Ed writhed and moaned underneath him. After what felt like hours, the fingers disappeared from Edward and Apollo stood up for a second as he removed the rest of his clothing. Ed was in _awe_ of his God. He was picturesque, tall and lean but with enough muscle to keep him filled out, curly blonde hair and those _eyes_ framing his youthful face. Ed allowed his gaze to lower until he was looking at his God’s cock (and boy, isn't _that_ a thought?) and he gaped at it, mouth falling open slightly. 

“Can I-?” Ed asked, gesturing vaguely to Apollo’s lower half.

Apollo smiled brightly, but shook his head. “Next time, Ed. I promise. Tonight is about _you_.” With that, he re-situated himself between Ed’s legs and lined himself up with his hole. With a questioning glance and a reassuring nod, he pushed in carefully, watching Ed’s face for any sign of discomfort. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned down to kiss Ed again, trailing kisses from Ed’s mouth to his throat. 

“Oh, my sweet Eddie,” Apollo gasped. “You feel magnificent. So perfect for me, the perfect devotee. I can not believe how lucky I am to get to call you _mine_.” A sharp thrust punctuated the last word, and Ed groaned and rocked back towards his God. He started to thrust into Edward for real, seemingly chasing his own finish along with Ed’s. “I could write poetry about you for the rest of my existence, I'll never tire of thinking of you.”

Ed felt like he was floating. Apollo, _his God_ , was here, fucking into him perfectly and enveloping him in the sweetest praise he’d ever received. Apollo continued to rattle off praises to Ed as he fucked him, words giving way to grunts and hums as they both neared their orgasms. Edward came very close to letting out a _scream_ when Apollo finally put his hand on Ed’s cock, stroking him quickly and efficiently. 

“Come for me, Eddie, you deserve it. I want to see you when you finish. I bet it’s breathtaking to watch. You’re already so beautiful, my golden boy. C’mon, I know you can do it. Come for me.”

And Edward did. He cried out, arms scrabbling to wrap around Apollo’s shoulders and pull him close as he rode out his orgasm. The world went a shiny, wondrous gold for a second before he came back to himself. As he regained his senses, he saw Apollo stroking his own cock above his chest. With a heavenly gasp, Apollo came, spilling onto Edward’s chest and stomach. 

After they cleaned themselves up and Ed threw his pajama bottoms back on, Ed allowed his God to lead him back to the bed. Apollo gestured for Edward to climb in, and once he was safely under the covers Apollo kissed him once more. The kiss was so full of love and affection and _devotion_ that Ed felt himself tear up. 

“Now sleep, my sweet Edward. I’ll stay until then, and then I’ll see you soon,” Apollo whispered, beginning to sing a soft lullaby in a language Ed didn’t understand.

Ed smiled and snuggled into the covers, the sound of his God’s voice lulling him swiftly into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, a hefty thanks to the riders. you folks are the light of my life and i wouldn't write nearly as much as i have lately without your kindness and support. i love you all.
> 
> keep an eye out for more works about this! my plan is to create a series of fics for the different times Apollo comes to ed in this way. this will be installment #1!
> 
> and, of course, kudos and comments _truly_ make my day. thanks so much for reading!


End file.
